Baris the Fat
Baris I'', ''also known as Baris the Fat (990/91-),''' was the King of the Mulars and Tengrikut from 1035 until his death. He was the oldest son and successor of Kagor the Conqueror. He is known as '''Baris Kut in religious contexts. Biography Youth Baris was born in Calarasi during his father's conquest of Transylvania, placing his birthdate to late 990 or early 991. His day of legacy is December 3rd. He was seemingly the favorite child of his mother, Gulay, and she had always expected him to be King after his father. He originally did not seem to be a smart child, though later in life, his determination to learn about the sciences and history made him a shrewd thinker during his reign. Growing up under his father's wing, he became a capable military commander, especially in sieges, and first campaigned with his father in Poland, defending Mazovia from invading Christians in 1008. It was also around this time that he married his first wife (and sister), Tura. Princehood His skill in martial leadership improved as he led numerous raids across the Drava river, then the southern border of Mularak, into the various Slavic and Greek duchies in the Balkans. These raids continued into the 1020s, with him accumulating a large amount of personal wealth in the process from extensive looting of cities such as Zagreb and Arsa. In 1028 Baris was made Supreme Marshal of Mularak, meaning he was the head of all military forces in the country. He used these forces to loot surrounding Christian nations and assist Tengri ones. However, by the time his father died he seemed to become less aggressive in his raiding, frequently passing leadership of armies to his subjects. On February 18, 1035, Kagor died after falling ill during a campaign in Poland. Baris had been with Kagor during this campaign, and Kagor made it clear that he had wanted his son to succeed him. When he passed away, Baris was unanimously elected by his subjects. Reign Not wanting to live in the shadow of his father, Baris acted quickly after becoming King, invading the Knights Templar's fortress of Cieszyn in the Carpathians. It had been set up a few years prior and was used as a staging grounds into raiding both Polish and Mular villages surrounding it. Baris' forces surprised the defenders by attacking on a snowy day in December of 1035, when most of the defenders had gone home for the winter. The fortress was quickly overtaken, giving Baris a strategic position to defend his country from Christians in yet another way. These conflicts continued when Baris assisted Bavaria in defending Bohemia against a group of invading Germans, the Thuringians, in 1036. The German forces were effectively stopped by Baris for some time that September at the battle of Görlitz. Over the next three months, this force was chased west to Armstadt, where another battle ended with a Mular victory. Death and succession Barely two years after becoming King, Baris died suddenly on May 16, 1037. This may have been a stroke or a heart attack, as he had been complaining about pain in his chest shortly before dying. Baris' oldest son, Kagor, had long been his expected successor, however he had died before Baris and the succession of the King became less clear. The two main candidates for King were Guma and Oksun, Baris' brother and son respectively. Oksun was seen as the candidate with a stronger will, and ambition to rule, however he was merely 13 years old at the time. However, rumors of Guma's homosexuality made it so that Oksun was chosen instead. Family With Tura: * Kagor (died young) * Adeg With Peksen: * Oksun * Anzi * Khatun * Yavantey With Elbegu: * Sarantay * Shurkka * Esin In 1012, Baris had a bastard with a relative, Beslik, in 1012 named Eltugun. Category:Melganid Campaign Category:Characters